Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to technical field of display, and particularly to an array substrate, a display panel, a display device, a method of manufacturing the array substrate and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is a display device that is widely used. The liquid crystal display device mainly includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate arranged opposite to the array substrate. The liquid crystal display device generally includes a vertical electrical field type liquid crystal display device and a horizontal electrical field type liquid crystal display device. In the vertical electrical field type liquid crystal display device, a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed respectively on the array substrate and the color filter substrate. In the horizontal electrical field type liquid crystal display device, the pixel electrode and the common electrode are both disposed on the array substrate of the liquid crystal display device.
As for the horizontal electrical field type liquid crystal display device, the pixel electrode and the common electrode are located in different layers of the array substrate of the display device, and a fringe field capacitance and a storage capacitance are formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. The fringe field capacitance may provide a voltage for controlling deflection of liquid crystal molecules. The storage capacitance may reduce creepage of the fringe field capacitance to enhance ability of maintaining voltage of the pixel electrode.